A Family DRAMA!
by tvismylife272
Summary: Harry and Hermione are in for a shock, when secrets about there families surface. who is Avery? The weasleys also find out a secret that Molly & Arthur had been keeping from them. Pairings: HarryGinny RonHermione CharlieOC RemusTonks MollyArthur & more!


**This story contains loads of drama! have fun! but before you read... here are some things you should know. **

**1. Set before and during 7th year**

**2. Sirius never died, and neither did Dumbledore (at least not in this story they didn't)**

**3. Everything that happened in book six happened... except, Dumbledore wasn't killed, and Harry did not break up with Ginny**

**4. I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters associated with Harry Potter. **

**5. Although... Avery, Ella, Cambree, Kevin, and any other characters I make up along the way, and the story plot are mine! **

**6. Alrighty then... Enjoy!! **

Chapter 1: Letter about coming home

Grimwald Place

It was the morning after the full moon, and as a result, Remus was asleep and Sirius was sitting in the kitchen of Grimwald place reading the daily prophet and sipping his morning cup of tea. He was just about to get up when an owl flew through the window and landed in front of him, holding out its leg to reveal a letter.

"Hey Cambree, what do you have there? A letter from Avery!" Sirius asked the owl, not expecting an answer.

The owl only hooted and started shaking its leg, insisting that Sirius remove the letter.

"Okay, keep your feathers on!" He then took the letter, gave the owl a treat and watched as it went out the same way it came in. When the owl was out of view Sirius remembered the letter in his hands.

"Guess she didn't want a reply." he said to himself as he opened it.

_Dear Sirius and Remus, _

_ I can't live a lie anymore! They both deserve to know the truth _

_ And I want to be the one to tell them. I missed out on too much. _

_ I miss them everyday…both of you too! I'm ready to come home. _

_ I will be arriving at _ _Grimwald Place__ this evening at _ _5 o'clock__ by Floo… _

_ Hope that's alright with you? If not oh well I'm coming anyways. _

_ Don't tell anyone about me. Well see you tonight then. _

_ Love Avery _

Sirius had read the letter through twice when he remembered that it was addressed to Remus too. With the letter in hand he bolted out of the kitchen and up the stairs, soon coming to the door of Remus' bedroom. Quietly so as not to wake him up just yet, he opened the door to reveal a sleeping Remus. In a matter of seconds Sirius became padfoot and had jumped on Remus' bed and……

"What the bloody hell!"

Sirius got down from the bed and changed back into his human form.

"Go away Sirius, I'm tired, remember full moon last night, need sleep," Remus said as he rolled over and put a pillow over his head.

"Sorry Moony, but this is important. I promise you can go back to sleep after you read the letter." Sirius was about to remove the pillow off of Remus' head, but Remus did it for him as he sat up in bed.

"Letter, letter from whom?" Remus' eyes glazed with curiosity.

"Here read it for yourself." He then handed his friend the letter.

Remus read it over and over much like Sirius had done before.

"She's coming home, tonight. I can't believe it!" Remus was very excited.

"I know me neither!" Sirius too was very excited.

Remus then looked back down at the letter, then back up at Sirius, now with a more serious look on his face.

"She's actually going to tell them the truth?"

"According to her." Sirius replied.

"It's just that, Harry is going through a lot right now, and it's not just Harry it's all of them. Do you think now is really the best time for family secrets?" Before Sirius answered he walked back over to the door, stopped then turned back to his friend,

"Whether now is the right time or not, Avery needs to do this, and she's coming tonight, already made up her mind and everything, and you know Avery when she makes up her mind about something, there's no changing it." Remus nodded an understanding.

"So get up, get dressed, and help my clean this bloody sty before she arrives."

"But Sirius, you said I could go back to sleep after I read the letter!" Remus jokingly whined.

"I know I lied." Sirius smirked, then left the room closing the door behind him, just missing the pillow that Remus had thrown in his direction.

HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER

San Francisco, C.A.

Avery was moving around her apartment frantically at one in the morning trying to find everything she needed to pack. Avery was in her early thirty's around 5'4" and slender with just the right amount of muscle. She had straight reddish black hair that reached just past her shoulders and beautiful green eyes, with flex of brown in them. Avery made her way from the bathroom to the living room; sitting on the sofa was a woman about the same age as Avery.

"Ella, have you seen my purse?" Avery looked over at her friend.

Ella was around 5'6" with brown shoulder length curly hair and light brown eyes. And she too was slender. (Lets face it, both of them were gorgeous).

"It's on the kitchen table, but why are you packing now its past midnight," she answered not looking up from her magazine. Avery made her way into the kitchen to retrieve her purse. When she came back into the living room she sat down next to Ella.

"I know but I have to leave at 9 in the morning and I'm not even close to finished packing."

"Well I can help you if you want," Ella offered.

"Ella what would I do without you?

"Beats me? Are you sure you don't want me to come with you? I mean it's just that this is a big deal, and you're going to need all the moral support you can get." Ella had now put her magazine down and was facing her friend.

"No Ella, stay here. Your family and your work are here. (Ella was a fashion designer, and owned her own clothing boutique) My family on the other hand is in England and it's time that I stopped running away and told them the truth."

"Or maybe you just don't want to drag along your poor muggle friend," Ella made a fake pouting face, and then both her and Avery burst out laughing. Ella might have been a muggle, but she and Avery had been best friends for almost fifteen years. Ella knew everything about Avery, and way more about magic then most muggles new.

"Okay, I'll stay, but you have to promise me that if you need me you'll write."

"Promise." Avery answered as she got up and walked over to the desk in the corner. She sat down and continued writing a letter she had started about four hours ago, but had gotten distracted when Ella walked into the apartment with a pizza. The letter she was finishing was her letter of resignation, she had purposefully waited till the last minute to write it, so that her boss wouldn't have anytime to try and convince her to stay. Avery was a healer at Hoperniks (like my word) Hospital for Wizards and Witches, she specialized in treating dark arts based injuries. When the letter was finally finished she folded it into an envelope, and addressed it. Just as she finished a brown and white owl flew trough the window and landed on the desk.

"Cambree, just in time, here go take this letter to the hospital and give it to Kevin." Avery told the owl as she tied the letter to her leg. Then with a hoot the owl had left the apartment once again.

"You know you don't have a job now?" Ella asked Avery from the sofa.

"That's the point, I don't need to be working now, I need to be focusing on my family. And When I go broke and need a new job, I can always get one in England."

"Good point," Ella agreed with Avery.

Ella then got up, put her magazine down and went to help Avery finish packing so that they could both get some sleep before Avery had to leave at 9 that morning.

**Okay, well theres chapter one, hoped everyone liked it! If you have any suggestions let me know. Please review!! **


End file.
